A number of areas are being explored in terms of natural history of focal epileptogenic process, neurobiological mechanism underlying progressive seizure development in five species of animals and to develop insight into rational strategies for prevention, based upon pharmacological manipulation, biochemical exploration and surgical lesioning of experimental models of epilepsy. All studies are still continuing.